


Numb

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Character Death, Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Just a small little drabble I wrote forthis picture(blood warning in the picture) bymeldy-arts. As you can see by the picture, it's pretty much a very angsty/sad drabble about if Ezra dies.





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/162677860463/meldy-arts-i-should-have-protected-you-numb)

Numb. That’s all Kanan felt. It wasn’t a new experience, he had lost so many before. But that didn’t make it any easier. No, it only made it harder. This was the hardest one yet. Because Ezra had helped him heal. He had helped Kanan embrace the past, but learn to move on. They had grown together, become a team, a family - one closer than Kanan ever had before.

And now he was gone.

Nothing Kanan could do would change that. Ezra was gone, his life force was quiet and his body was growing cold. And the reality hurt more than Kanan could bear.

“You did well, Ezra…” Kanan could barely get the words out, but he had to. Ezra needed to know how well he did, how proud Kanan was of him.

There was no response. There never would be. Pulling Ezra close, Kanan hugged him tight -like all the times before, when he had comforted his apprentice. But this time, no arms hugged him back.

The emptiness in his chest expanded and a dull ache grew in his head, behind his eyes - the sign that he would be crying, if he could. But he couldn’t, not anymore, even though Ezra deserved all the tears he could muster. Because without him, Kanan would never recover. No one would ever be able to heal the hole in his heart. But he would live and fight for the Rebellion, the cause Ezra died for. And if he died for it as well, so be it.


End file.
